Conspiracy Theory
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: The engines have gathered around for an indignation meeting to discuss the various calamities that have struck the Island of Sodor since the infamous "Kathryn Heist". The engines themselves have been caught up in these disasters and they all begin to theorise whether each of these events are apart of one huge conspiracy, and if Sailor John was truly behind all of these events.


On the Island of Sodor, there was a sense of unsettlement and concern. After Gordon had been derailed by an accident in which Lawrence Rider lost his life, Emily's heart had been broken again. For the next two days, several engines found themselves thinking deeply and worrying about several unusual and frightening events that had been occurring ever since the S.S. Kathryn was attacked by Sailor John and his crew of miscreants. Donald and Douglas were the first to be thinking about this. As such, they decided they couldn't hold back their thoughts and needed a few engines to come together to discuss the matter. When their work for the day was done, they approached other engines who had been through these events and invited them to gather together in the yards…

That evening, in the yards, several engines had gathered together for an indignation meeting. Thomas, Emily, Gordon, Rosie, Duck, Donald and Douglas were all there. They all had the same thing on their minds.

"So…we're all here then," said Thomas.

"Yes. So we are," said Gordon. "Well…shall we make our points?"

"Does everyone know as to why we are all here?" asked Emily.

"We are here to discuss something that I think needs to be addressed," said Donald.

"Every act of chaos that has occurred across the railway ever since the Kathryn Heist," concluded Douglas.

"Aye," said Donald. "Does anyone have any input on why such terrible things have happened ever since the Kathryn Heist?"

The engines all looked at each other for a moment, wondering what to say.

Thomas spoke next. "I think we should all talk about which events we were part of first. That may help us reach a theory or possibility behind all this."

"Good idea, Thomas," said Emily. "I think we should start with the Kathryn Heist. Donald? I know you and Douglas witnessed that event."

"Aye, Emily. We did. The Kathryn Heist was a great shock to all of us when it first happened," said Donald. "We heard a sudden rifle shot from outside, and we rushed for it…only to find the S.S. Kathryn had been pillaged, and all the crewman had been fought and defeated."

"And it seems that whoever attacked that ship has distributed those stolen weapons and morphine all around Sodor," added Douglas. "Detectives Phelps and Gallagher were heroic to discover the source of that morphine and stop it from being distributed much further. Emily…I believe you should be next."

Emily may not have been at Arlesburgh when the Kathryn Heist took place, but she could recall the shock she received when she was helping Donald while Douglas was being repaired.

"I remember after I found Dilly and her ducklings and returned them to Donald," she said. "But then one night, we were woken up by the explosion at the Ballast chute…and Mike was almost killed…and the Small Controller lost one of his workers. It was then when I heard that Sailor John had escaped from prison. After what happened to me recently, I have strong feelings that he's the root of all this."

"So it's true…" said Thomas. "Sailor John really is at large again."

"Indeed," said Duck. "He tried to blow Thomas up…he must have tried to blow up Mike that night…"

"Don't forget when Emily was hunted down by those two savage poachers!" added Rosie. "I had to take her the rest of the way from Henry's forest…after she was hit by bullets everywhere!"

"That was so scary," shuddered Emily.

"But that wasn't the only hunt," said Thomas. "Bert had been attacked by them as well, before Emily was. They almost shot me down when Bertie startled them both and set off my fireworks in all directions. I am so happy that Phelps and Gallagher came by and stopped them immediately afterwards!"

"And then…there was the attack onboard my express," Gordon added gravely. "And poor Emily lost her dear driver from the GNR. Lawrence Rider."

"Oh…Lawrence!" Emily shuddered as she remembered such sad news from Phelps and Gallagher. "That was so sudden!"

"Ohh…sorry, lass," said Douglas.

"It isn't fair!" Emily continued. "He had just come back to see me…and then I lost him not even a week later!"

"Phelps and Gallagher told you that…" said Thomas. "That means there was a murderer in the act."

"To put this all together…" said Douglas. "Does anyone believe all these events are held together by something? Could it be someone planning to do something absolutely horrific and harmful? What if all these events were planned under the same intention?"

"Perhaps…" said Emily. "Sailor John must have been part of all these events in some way."

"Those events can't be mere coincidence," said Gordon. "They all involved intended destruction and tragedy. It must all be part of a conspiracy."

"A conspiracy?" asked Rosie.

"A secret plan by a group to do something unlawful or harmful," explained Duck. "It would seem to be the most logical explanation."

Thomas suddenly remembered what Emma had warned him of a few nights ago.

"I agree with Douglas," he said. "A few days ago, I had finished a goods load to Crosby Station and had to spend the night there after the points failed…and my dear late sister, Emma's spirit came to me."

Emily gasped. "Really, Thomas? She appeared before you?"

"Yes, Emily," said Thomas. "She appeared and reminded me that a dark and deadly plan was being put in place…and she mentioned that many people have been dying under our noses. She told me the recent events were only the prologue to more horrific events to come…"

"Is that so, Thomas?" said Gordon.

"Well…that settles it," said Douglas. "All these events must be linked together into some sort of plan!"

"But Douggie," said Donald. "We don't know for sure that-"

"Enough, Donnie!" snapped Douglas. "If Thomas' sister's ghost says this is all part of an unseen plan, then it MUST be true!"

"I could not agree more," said Emily. "We'll all have to be careful…and see what we can do to foil Sailor John…and the SPD will need to act."

"Our only hope is to stay alert and take care," said Thomas. All the engines agreed with him and left to return to their sheds, feeling unsettled and prepared for what would happen next…even if what came next would be very unexpected.

As night fell, back at the Dieselworks, Sailor John, Diesel and Diesel 10 were all idling together outside in silence, thinking and planning together. After all the fiascos Sailor John and Seymour Murphy had committed, the time felt ripe at last. Sailor John was ready for the final push to seize his true revenge.

"Boys…" he whispered to Diesel and Diesel 10. "Our time is now. For several months, I've been slowly proceeding in my plans to avenge my theft of freedom. I've made the island feel its share of pain…I've spread my plague to as many people as I could…Murphy had his first chance for revenge…but now, it is at long-last, my turn."

"So be it," said Diesel. "The board is set…and the pieces are moving."

"Now, Sailor John," said Diesel 10. "Now that you feel the time for you is right…what is our next course of action?"

And Sailor John came closer to both diesels and began whispering the beginning of the final strike. Sailor John did not intend for any more major fiascos to happen anymore. He decided not to wait any longer. After final plans with his diesel companions, the pirate's vendetta was to be unleashed at its strongest, and very soon, Thomas would have to face his long-imprisoned malice.

* * *

There. The final story before the final showdown. It's finally upon us folks. My vision is about to come to fruition. Next time, it's finally happening. The next story will be *Sailor John: A Pirate's Vendetta*. Everything has been leading up to this story. For the sake of putting you all up to speed, these are all of the stories that have specifically been leading up to this:

. *Nor Iron Bars a Cage*

. *The Kathryn Heist*

. *The Scottish Connection*

. *The Black Caesar*

. *Trigger Happy*

. *The Enemy of My Enemy*

. *Wave of Nostalgia*

. *Murder on the Express*

These are all the stories you need to read in order to understand everything that will happen in *Sailor John: A Pirate's Vendetta*. Also, it will be an M-rated story cause there will a fair bit of dark and messed up things that will occur in the story. So be warned. Until then, leave your reviews, and we'll see you next time for the final battle!


End file.
